Ambigu
by Guriguriri
Summary: sasunaru sasunaru sasunaru kumpulan drabble singkat sasunaru yg ambigu. Silahkan diliat kalo minat, kalo ga gpp. warn!bxb
1. 1 So Big

" **SO BIG"**

 **Disc.**

 **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, bukan punya saya sumpah.**

 **Pairing**

 **Sasunaru**

 **Cerita ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata, tak bermaksud untuk menjelekkan dsbg. Karena ini fiksi penggemar jadi penulisnya bebas berfantasi kan?**

 **Mengandung yaoi bxb homosexual, bahasa kasar, typos,ooc dll.**

 **Selamat menikmati**

Manik sekelam malam menatap shappire dihadapannya begitu dalam. Nafasnya memburu dan perasaannya begitu menggebu-gebu saat ini.

Dihadapannya tersaji seorang pemuda blonde dengan wajah memerah dan pandangan sayu; disertai nafas panas juga peluh yang mengalir turun menuju leher jenjang itu, membuat sesuatu dalam jiwanya terusik.

"Naruto," intonasi berat khas seorang pria keluar dari bibir sang raven.

Namun sang blonde memalingkan wajahnya kesamping; menolak memandangnya. Tangan lemah itu mendorong dada bidangnya; berusaha menjauhkannya.

"Kali ini kau harus menelannya"

Sang blonde hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan bibir terkatup rapat; menolak menurutinya.

"Jangan buat aku memaksamu dobe" ancamnya.

"I-itu terlalu besar. Aku tak bisa teme" kukuh Naruto dengan gelengan kepala.

"Bagaimana jika aku tersedak dan mati nanti?"

"Cih berlebihan, kau takkan mati hanya karena hal itu" sinisnya.

"Aku tetap tak mau" tolak Naruto lagi dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Lalu harus bagaimana?" geram Sasuke, yang sudah tak dapat menahan nafsunya.

"Buka mulutmu!" Tangannya mencengkram pipi dihadapannya agar tak berpaling.

"Huwaa teme kau jahat, sudah kukatakan aku tak bisa"

"KAU ITU SUDAH DEWASA NARUTO. HANYA MENELAN OBAT SEKECIL INI KAU TAK BISA?" berangnya sembari mengacungkan sebuah pil putih sebesar biji jagung kehadapannya.

"KAU MAU SEMBUH TIDAK?!"

"Digerus saja. Aku tak bisa menelannya kalau tak digerus"

 **End**

Naru lagi demam ndak bisa mimik obat.

pendek ya? hehe karena ini hanya drabble singkat, yg tak saling berhubungan ya.

And hallo aing orang baru punya akun ffn, dulu2 cuma ngesider aja. aing publish ini cuma coba2 aja. hehe..

segitu dulu ya.

ciuw next part... kalo minat.

mind to review?

kritikan dan sarannya, aing pasti terima kok... :)


	2. 2 Aahh

" **AAAH"**

 **Disc.**

 **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto bukan punya saya.**

 **Cerita hanya fiktif belaka yang berasal dr otak konslet saya.**

 **pair**

 **SasuNaru**

 **Douzo**

"Aaah"

"Aaah sak-it"

"Aaaah, aahh teme"

"Pe-lan - pelan teme, kau menyakitiku aah"

"Sakit teme aaah hiks" keluh Naruto disertai linangan air mata yang mengalir dari manik birunya.

"Bisakah kau diam?" kesal Sasuke namun tak menghentikan kegiatannya menekan - nekan tubuh pemuda dihadapannya.

"Tapi ini benar-benar sakit teme, coba kau berada diposisiku hiks"

Nyut

"Aaaah Sasu..keee.."

Tak sengaja Sasuke menekan bagian itu agak kencang.

"Yak hentikan suaramu Naruto!" Bentak Sasuke yang sudah tak tahan mendengar desahan(?) Naruto. Membuatnya semakin berfantasi liar dan membangunkan adikkecilnya.

"Memangnya kenapa hiks dengan suaraku? Aaah"

"Demi keriput Itachi! Suaramu itu ambigu sekali tau" ujar sasuke dengan wajah frustasinya.

"Hah?" Bingung Naruto.

"Hanya karena luka seperti ini saja tapi teriakanmu itu seperti, seperti desaㅡarrrghh. Ini bersihkan lukamu sendiri" diserahkannya alkohol dan juga kapas yang digunakannya tadi untuk membersihkan luka dilutut naruto. Dirinya harus kekamar mandi sekarang, adik-nya harus mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Kemudian ia berlalu keluar kamar dan menutup pintu itu kencang. Membuat Naruto yang sedang duduk diranjangnya terlonjak kaget dan bingung akan sikapnya.

'Hah? Dia itu kenapa?'

"Yak teme kenapa malah pergi kau bilang mau tanggung jawab dan mengobati lukaku"

 **End**

Lebay bgt naruto cuma luka baret doang padahal, kesian kan babang sasuke ampe kebelet pipis gitu jadina.

Btw tu luka gegara naruto jatoh dari tangga abis maen kejar-kejaran ala bollywood ama bang sasu. Kek bocah emang.


	3. 3 Enak

**"Enak"**

 **Disc.**

 **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto bukan punya saya.**

 **Cerita ini cuma main main saja tidak untuk serius. Jadi tak perlu baper**.

 **P** **air**

 **SasuNaru**

 **selamat menikmati**

.

.

Pekerjaannya memang belum selesai, namun entah mengapa Sasuke merindukan kekasih kuningnya itu sekarang. Mungkin ia bisa mengobrol sebentar, takkan ada yang melarangnya bukan?

Dirogoh saku celananya mengambil smartphone miliknya dan menekan nomer yang sudah dihafalnya. Terpampanglah sebuah nama yang cukup aneh pada layar smartphonenya.

 **Kuning Menggiurkan**

Alisnya mengkerut dalam.

Siapa yang mengubah nama kontak kekasihnya. Pasti ini ulah kakaknya. Ah tapi ia menyukai nama itu, karena kekasihnya memang menggiurkan.

Beberapa detik ia menunggu, tak lama panggilannya diangkat. Tersenyum puas karena sang kekasih tak lama mengangkat panggilannya.

( _Ya, hallo Teme eemmhh. Ada a-pa? em ahh_ )

Dahi sasuke mengkerut mendengar suara sang kekasih diakhir kalimat. Yang sedikit menggodanya?

( _Hallo Teme?_ )

Panggilan sang kekasih di line sana membuyarkan lamunannya.

( _Ah ya. Apa nanti kau sibuk Dobe?_ )

( _Emnnh. sepertinha tidak aah tene? kenapa memang? aahemm_ )

Apa kekasihnya ini memang sedang menggodanya. Hmm

( _Setelah pulang nanti aku ingㅡ_ )

( _Ooh emm enak ya ah disana ahh... lebih kencang_ )

Brak

Digebraknya meja dihadapannya. Setelah mendengar lengguhan-lengguhan sang kekasih.

( _NARUTO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN !_ )

teriak sasuke murka membayangkan kekasihnya sedang bermain dibelakangnya.

( _E-e iya ma-af Sasuke. A-ku tak mendengarmu_ )

Jawaban Naruto yang nampak panik semakin membuat emosinya meningkat.

(KAU!!)

(Ha-habis, ku-kursi pijat yang ba-ru kau beli sangat nyaman. Maaf aku sudah menggunakannya.)

Lanjut Naruto dengan nada penuh sesal.

Eeㅡ kursi pijat?

 **End**

Hmm aing pun tak maksud sama cerita ini.

Saske: Napa lu bikin dodol?

Aing : iseng ae hmm.

Saske : Dobe.

Narto : saskeh kau selingkuh dengan curut ini. Hiks teme jahat. *nangis bombay dan kabur*

Saske : Naruto tunggu *ngejar Narto*

Aing : *ngupil sambil liatin drama entu sejoli*

Omg kegilaan aing udah tingkat dewa...

Maapken keabsurdan aing.


	4. 4 ML

" **ML"**

 **Disc. Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto bukan punya saya serius.**

 **Cerita ini berasal dari pikiran saya yang udh ngebul ngebul dan buat guyonan saja.**

 **pair**

 **sasunaru**

 **Silahkan**

Dengan kaus yang super longgar Naruto mengendap-endap memasuki kamarnya. Terlihat sasuke yang nampak sibuk mengerjakan tugas rumah di meja belajarnya.

Naruto bersiap mengejutkan sasuke yang sedang memunggunginya.

"Aku takkan terkejut dobe" sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba dan langsung membalik tubuhnya ke arah Naruto.

"Huh, tak seru" balas Naruto dengan memajukan bibirnya sejauh lima sentimeter dan duduk diatas kasur.

Namun tak lama renggutan itu berubah menjadi cengiran khasnya.

"Eh Teme nanti kita jadi kan 'ML'-an" bisiknya, takut terdengar oleh orang tuanya.

"Agak malam saja ya Teme, saat orang-orang sudah tidur. Biar tak ketahuan" lanjutnya sembari mengedarkan matanya, memastikan tak ada yang dengar.

"Hn" balas sasuke dan melanjutkan tugas rumahnya.

Skip

Pukul 00:00

"Teme aku yang diatas ya?" Bisik naruto didekat telinga sasuke.

"Tidak bisa aku yang diatas, aku seme-nya disini" balas sasuke kalem.

"Hah, apa maksudnya?" Tanya naruto tak mengerti.

"Pokoknya aku yang diatas"

"Kau itu cocoknya dibawah" dengus sasuke tak mau kalah.

Dan terjadilah adu tatap diantara keduanya.

Namun adu tatap diantara keduanya berubah menjadi panik tatkala terdengar suara wanita yang begitu merdu.

 _Your turrent has been destroyed._

"Yak teme ini salahmu, lihat turrent kita sudah hancur kan" kesal naruto sembari menatap smartphone-nya yang menampilkan permainan yang sedang digandrungi anak muda jaman sekarang.

 _Mobil Lejen_

 **End**

Oh yg ini absurd banget.

Receh receh, cuih.

Oh ya btw mereka maen malem biar gak diomelin emaknya. Karna narto bilangnya mau belajar bareng bkn maen bareng.


End file.
